Porque ya no estás
by Ilyann
Summary: Nadie la entiende. Nadie sabe cómo se siente, por mucho que finjan hacerlo. Ellos no saben lo que es perder a Cedric Diggory. Pensamientos y sentimientos de Cho Chang con respecto a Harry y a la muerte de Cedric. NO HAY BASHING


_**DISCLAIMER**__: Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenece._

_Bueno, he de aclarar los motivos que me empujan a escribir sobre Cho Chang. Básicamente, es uno. El gran BASHING que se está llevando a cabo contra ella. He de decir que no es precisamente mi personaje favorito ni mucho menos, pero no creo que se merezca el gran número de agresiones que está recibiendo. Ni ella ni ningún otro personaje. Creo que se le puede sacar mucho partido y que está bastante_ _desaprovechada._

_En fin, espero no haberos robado muchos bostezos, pero me parecía interesante aclarar este punto. Jeje _

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Porque ya no estás**

Cho bajó pesadamente de la escoba, intuyendo lo que se le venía encima.

-¡Cho! –la llamó Michael Corner, mientras saltaba gracilmente de su escoba.

La muchacha se volteó cansinamente hacia su compañero de equipo.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa¡Un troll con una sola pierna hubiese volado mejor que tú! –le reprochó duramente Michael, mientras sus ojos marrones escrutaban los negros de ella.

Cho bajó la cabeza, notando como empezaban a escocerle los ojos.

-No me pasa nada. Tan solo estaba distraída –se limitó a contestar la muchacha.

Y, dándole la espalda a Corner, agarró la escoba con una mano y dirigió sus pasos hacia los vestuarios.

-Pues llevas así desde que comenzó el curso, Cho –contraatacó el capitán de Ravenclaw-. Y no pienso arriesgarme a que perdamos la Copa de Quidditch por tu culpa. Si no mejoras...

-¡¡Si no mejoro qué!! –exclamó Cho, dándose la vuelta bruscamente y dejando al descubierto su rostro lleno de lágrimas-. ¡¿Me vas a echar¡Pues por mí no te cortes¡¡Puedes hacerlo cuando te dé la gana!!

Y, dicho esto, tiró la escoba con furia a sus pies y echó a correr, dejando a su capitán con la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

**oooooooooooooo**

Marieta apoyó el hombro derecho sobre el tronco del árbol, mientras bostezaba perezosamente. Cho estaba tardando mucho.

Pero no había acabado de pensar esto cuando la vio salir del estadio, con el uniforme aún puesto y con los ojos completamente rojos. La muchacha suspiró mientras corría hacia ella. Se paró a escasos centímetros de su amiga y le alzó el rostro, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahora?

Las lágrimas acudieron de nuevo a los ojos de Cho.

-Nada... –murmuró, mientras apartaba con el brazo a Marieta, que continuaba con la vista fija en ella.

-¿Otra vez? –preguntó la castaña, dejando entrever una sincera preocupación en su voz.

Cho no dio señas de haberla oído. Echó a andar como una autómata. Pero Marieta la alcanzó de nuevo y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Tienes que superarlo, Cho. Sé que ha sido muy duro para ti perder a Cedric, pero no puedes dejar que...

-¡Cállate¡No hables como si entendieras como me siento, porque no es así! –chilló la muchacha, perdiendo la escasa paciencia que aún conservaba-. ¡Tú no sabes lo que estoy pasando¡¡Ni tú ni nadie!!

Y soltándose del brazo de Marieta, volvió a correr, esta vez sin rumbo fijo.

**oooooooooooooo**

Cho paró en seco, respirando con dificultad. Hacía tiempo que no corría tanto. Recorrió el lugar con la vista y entonces fue consciente de que se encontraba en los jardines de Hogwarts. Las flores, luciendo siempre brillantes colores que se mecían al compás del viento, se encontraban en aquellos momentos mustias y sin florecer, a causa del precario frío invernal.

Cho inspiró una bocanada de aire y se dejó caer entre las hierbas, extendiendo los brazos. Una silenciosa lágrima recorrió el rostro de la muchacha, que cerró automáticamente los ojos.

En aquellos momentos se sentía la criatura más desdichada de la tierra.

No quería la compasión de nadie, no quería que la gente la mirara con lástima, no quería _nada_.

Lo único que deseaba era librarse de aquel profundo peso que se había instalado en su pecho desde al año pasado, y dudaba que alguna de aquellas personas pudiese arrancárselo.

Cedric había muerto y eso no iba a cambiarlo nadie. 

_Nadie._

Nuevas lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y hicieron borrosa su visión.

Cedric Diggory era especial. Le habían bastado dos segundos para darse cuenta de ello. El corazón le daba un vuelco cada vez que se le acercaba y parecía que se le fuese a salir del pecho cada vez que una tímida sonrisa afloraba en el rostro de Cedric. Era superior a sus fuerzas. Los ojos marrones del muchacho inundaban cada fibra de su ser, haciéndola estremecer de pies a cabeza. Sin pretenderlo, sus ojos comenzaron a buscarlo entre la multitud de Hogwarts. Siempre que volteaba la cabeza, era con la esperanza de verlo tras ella. Aunque fuese tan sólo por un momento. Lo seguía con la mirada, lo observaba, lo escrutaba... admiraba sinceramente todo lo que el muchacho era.

Nunca albergó esperanzas con respecto a él, a decir verdad. ¿Por qué iba a fijarse Cedric Diggory en Cho Chang¿Qué podía ofrecerle ella que no pudiesen ofrecerle las demás? Por eso mismo, lo aceptaba y lo asumía. Se conformaba con mirarle desde lejos, entre las sombras, como siempre había hecho.

_Felicidad. _

Esa era la palabra exacta para describir cómo se había sentido en el momento en qué Cedric, con un profundo rubor en sus mejillas, le había preguntado si quería salir con él.

Ella. Cho Chang. La novia de Cedric Diggory.

La muchacha esbozó un amago de sonrisa que borró casi en el acto, mientras se convulsionaba ligeramente a causa del llanto.

En cambio, ahora...

_Angustia, tristeza, depresión, frustración, rabia, desdicha, dolor, odio..._

¿Qué nombre darle a las ganas de morirse que sentía en aquel preciso instante?

La imagen de Cedric, con los ojos completamente abiertos, tendido sobre la hierba, inerte, y con el terror dibujado en su rostro.

Esa imagen le hacía compañía todas las noches. La perseguía por los pasillos y la atormentaba durante las clases, empañando las letras de los libros. Se le aparecía en las blancas nubes del cielo cuando volaba, cuando caminaba, cuando corría...

Todo le recordaba a Cedric. Absolutamente todo. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Se tapó la cara con ambas manos e intentó ahogar un sollozo, sin mucho éxito.

_Soledad._

Se sentía completamente sola.

Un pequeño ruido hizo que se incorporase rápidamente y se secase las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. No quería que nadie la viese así. Para su suerte, el causante de aquel ruido se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos. A unos cinco o seis metros de ella, para ser exactos.

Un muchacho de cabello azabache y preciosos ojos verdes acababa de tumbarse, ajeno a todo. No parecía haberse percatado de su presencia.

Harry Potter.

Cho no pudo evitar observar como el muchacho cerraba los ojos, visiblemente cansado y una oleada de calor se apoderó de ella, a pesar de que hacía bastante frío.

La persona que estaba tumbada allí era la última persona que había visto a Cedric con vida. Era el único que sabía lo que era cargar con cadáver de Cedric Diggory sobre sus hombros. Era el primer chico que se había enfrentado cara a cara con el Señor Tenebroso y había _vivido_ para contarlo.

La imagen de Harry, aferrado al cuerpo sin vida de Cedric, negándose a soltarlo, golpeó a Cho como una maza.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuanta de cuán diferentes eran ellos dos. Y, sin embargo, notaba una extraña conexión con el joven Potter que no hubiese sabido definir. Era como si estuviesen unidos por algo... o alguien.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Harry se había sentado y había cruzado las piernas, mientras exhalaba un suspiro. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y entonces la vio.

Visiblemente nervioso, el muchacho le dedicó una afectuosa sonrisa. A diferencia de las de sus compañeros y amigos, la sonrisa de Harry no estaba cargada de compasión ni de lástima. Tan sólo desprendía calidez. Al igual que sus ojos verdes.

Se sintió más unida que nunca a aquel muchacho, a pesar de que nunca habían cruzado más de cinco frases seguidas.

Le devolvió la sonrisa y pudo observar como Harry se sonrojaba ligeramente. El Gryffindor se levantó rápidamente y, con un gesto de despedida, se alejó con paso ágil de allí.

Cho volvió a tumbarse, esta vez sin lágrimas.

Así de simple. Una sola sonrisa, un gesto con la mano. Eso era todo. Tan poco y, a la vez, tanto...

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que no estaba del todo sola con todo aquello. Que alguien más la comprendía y sabía por lo que estaba pasando. Sin hipocresías, sin falsedades. _Sincera comprensión._

Y entonces el nudo de su pecho pareció aflojarse un poco.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Espero que os haya gustado. Me he esforzando intentando entender cómo debía de sentirse Cho cuando Cedric murió. _

_¿Creéis que lo he enfocado bien? Agradecería opiniones, consejos, críticas, etc._

_¿Me merezco algún review¿Sí¿No?_

_Lyann_


End file.
